polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carno Oil Refinery
is an refinery on a small mountain top, where the deep desert gives way to savanna grasslands with sparse trees. It is just above the Dark Star shared (PTC) base. Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *64.4 *55.5 Map Coordinates *Latitude: info to be provided *Longitude: info to be provided Landmarks is on top of the mountain that marks the end of the deep desert. Noteable Regional Resources Beavers build dams in this area. Raiding their dams is the fastest way to get: *Oil *Gasoline (if any is left by the previous user) *Sulfurous rock is common in the area, though somewhat scattered among the various plateaus. Notable Amenities *Two oil pumps inside one walled large area with refining equipment, one pump in a walled area facing Dark Star. A "skyway" connects the two enclosures. :*Several barrels may hold excess oil. :*A container may have gas made already. Please add oil and hide and start the next batch before you go. *An industrial forge (requires power, can refine oil) *A chemistry bench A small tiny room is found in the corner of the larger of the two enclosed areas; it has the following outpost amenities: *A fireplace for cooking and for warmth during cold nights *A smithy *A bed for fast travel. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. Exception to the above: :*Since this is a refinery, gas is common. If you are taking gas either leave some for the next person or harvest hide and start the next making the next round of gas. :*Please place excess gas in a container marked for holding it. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers There's a reason this location's name. It is home to an insane number of carnotuarus, and an alpha carno often roams the area. In addition to packs of carnos, this area has high concentrations of sabertooths and thorny dragons. Wolves or hyenas sometimes turn up. Arges may appear on the outer edges of the mountain top, as vultures on very rare occasions. Even with occasional arges and vultures, landing inside the enclosed refinery area to collect oil and make gas is safe. Notes Info to be provided Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air. Note the savanna to the right. If you traveled toward the sea from this view, the grassy savanna (inland) eventually gives way to the sea and then the desert savanna islands. The Green Obelisk is visible from here, but the pathway to it is treacherous on a ground mount, as the foot of the snowy mountain twists down into the lesser redwoods on the western coast. If you could turn to the right from here, you would see the large obsidian castle, Dark Star (a PTC shared base). The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Refineries